The long-term objectives of this study are to develop and evaluate the effectiveness of an interactive, digital multimedia, cervical cancer education kiosk for low-income, less educated Latinas. The specific aims are to identify salient themes about risk factors and screening to guide the design of messages tailored to a woman's age and risk exposure level. Another aim is to explore a new generation of digital video technology for delivering tailored messages to Latinas, a population with the nation's highest age-adjusted cervical cancer incidence rate, and a mortality rate 1.5 times higher than non-Hispanic white women. The study will conduct formative research to identify Latinas' knowledge, attitudes and screening behavior for cervical cancer through a combination of focus groups, ethnographic interviews, key informant interviews and a questionnaire. These data will guide the content development of cervical cancer education modules. A technical evaluation of a prototype will be conducted to determine the feasibility of integrating off-the-shelf advanced DVD technology into an interactive, multimedia kiosk. The technological innovation of this project stems from re-purposing advanced, digital video technology to create an interactive, multimedia kiosk that is a robust, portable and flexible health education platform for delivering cervical cancer education to a medically underserved population. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: Not available